New Player's Guide
Following this tutorial, you will know everything you need to know about Mou in no time! (Actual time spent may vary from reader to reader) Getting Started First of all, you need to get the game set up and ready to run. There is a helpful guide available here. Once you're done installing and run the mouro.exe, you will get a small login prompt in the middle of your screen. In the part where it asks for your username, write username_M or username_F, where "username" is your desired username and "_M" or "_F" determines whether you want your characters on that account to be Male or Female (guys or girls, lads or lasses). Next, in the box prompting for password, you need to write your password. This can be pretty much anything. Once you're done, click the login button or hit enter. Just keep pressing enter until you get to the character selection, and from there you should know (or figure out) how it works. You may want to check out if there are any Class Guides about your desired class at this point, though! Remember that on your next login, you will have to remove the "_M" or "_F" from the end of the username for it to work. Inside the First Room After logging in and creating your character, it is time to get ingame.Your first vision about the server might be similar to the picture below this text. Let us get a more panoramic vision of this room: In this Room there are only 3 NPCs except the warp portal. Each of them will be of some use for you, but first let's care about what is closer to you. Valerie the Valkyrie: She is MouRO's Job Changer. Everyone in MouRO who wishes to evolve into the next Class must speak with her. The first thing you must decide in MouRO is which class you wish to choose as Novice classes are completelly ignored in this server. Speaking with her, seven choices will appear for you: Acolyte, Archer, Mage, Merchant, Swordsman, Thief and Super Novice. If there is any class missing here which you wish to choose, check out "Expanded Classes" for more information. After choosing your class, Valerie will give you a weapon related to your class, and tell you to never regret the choices you make in life. From here you are free to leave this room through the portal to the west, or take some training. If you wish some training, you better speak with another NPC in this room: MouRO Training Guide:This elf will tell you information about the training grounds and choosing "Sign me in!" will send you there. The Training Grounds is self explanatory, because it will send you messages explaining server changes and what to do next. Since this is a long and exhaustive trip, If you do not feel like having patience for some hours of hunting and texts, you can just focus on killing the monsters and getting you a Pet, which is the next thing you must do in MouRO. Get Yourself a Pet: In MouRO Pets are mandatory, not because they are requirements for anything, but because the benefits of having one are brutal. For more information, check out this page: Pets. If you are done with the first room, you can leave through the portal to the west, and after crossing a corridor, you will find another room. Let us get a panoramic vision of this room: In This Room you will find a lot of NPCs which a New Player doesn't have to know at first, but feel free to explore their uses. What really matters for you now is the outer world. St. Capitolina Your first vision about MouRO's first town might look like the picture below: As expected not even the main town of MouRO is your usual main town. Actually this place isn't even supposed to be a town to start with. St. Capitolina is the training ground for Monks in the Officials, and in MouRO it was turned into a town, and not just a town, but the server's Main Town. In this picture you can see two characters that will pretty much resume who you must know to start anything, the Mall Acess NPC and May Lee. If you have spoken with MouRO Training Guide and asked about a NPC called May Lee, yes, that's your May Lee. She will tell you were are the shops and utility NPCs around this town, so remember her, while the Mall Acess guy will give you a portal to the server's Mall, which will sell you utilities (cooking items, pet things), basic gears, all game headgears, and all monster Cards. If you have skipped the Training Grounds you might want to do three things before really starting playing in this server: Learn about public Commands, get a Pet, and learn that XP in this server is 100% shared, so if you see anyone you can party with, party with them! After these you are ready to explore this mad, challenging and still magnificent world or MouRO. Have fun, and good luck... you will need it! Category:Guides